


Fashion Put It All On Me

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here:http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=3890950</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Put It All On Me

Gillian is sitting on the bed, naked and holding Gaga to her with one arm around her waist. Their navels are almost equal to one another and she's making little drawings of UFOs and stars with a pink pencil of lip liner on the younger woman's arm.  
  
"I'm not really an artist. A doodler, maybe."  
  
Gaga--astraddle Gillian and using a bordeaux-coloured lipstick to dash small crosses across the actress' left shoulder blade--shrugs. "I like it. It's different. I just like portraying things like death and sex with rhinestones and glitter. Most people don't think of that as art."  
  
"Yeah, I just scribble bullshit," Gillian admits, secretly feeling a bit better about her drawings--so far, she's managed to create a milieu of random squiggles, arabesques, and illuminated words that looked like tattoos across Gaga's back and upper chest.  
  
And she suspects that when Gaga had her on her hands and knees, the tramp stamp she was painting with the little pot of electric blue creme eyeshadow was two skeletons fucking. Like  **last**  time.  
  
"Unhhhh," Gaga groans as Gillian shifts her hips, causing the strap-on to move inside of her. She pauses in the crosses, closing her eyes--they've been doing this for hours and she's headed towards her second orgasm of the afternoon.  
  
The road manager pounds on the hotel bedroom door. "Gaga? Twenty minutes until the car comes!"  
  
Gaga's eyes open and in the most utterly nonchalant way, yells back,"Fine!"  
  
"We should probably finish up," the redhead admits with a pout.  
  
"Yeah. Probably."  
  
The cosmetics are abandoned and they begin kissing one another deeply, Gillian's hands assisting Gaga's hips as she starts to ride the strap on. They are careful where they place their hands so as not to fuck up the hard work on one another's bodies.  
  
"Oh fuck, I'm getting close!" Gaga moans, wrapping her arms around Gillian's neck.   
  
When Gaga finally comes, she tosses her head back, shouting loud her satisfaction. Wet, wonderful stickiness drips down the inside of Gaga's thighs and they exchange a tender kiss, Gillian caressing the musician's face gently before Gaga leaves the bed, heading into the hotel bathroom. Gillian sighs contentedly, falling back onto the bed and removing the strap-on as she listens to the sound of water running in the sink.  
  
When she emerges from the bathroom, Gaga's coif is still untouched and she leaves her hair be. Gillian watches lazily, propped against the bed's pillows and headboard as the musician tapes x-shaped pasties over her nipples and shimmies into a frosted latex shift dress, white lace thong underneath. She examines herself in the vanity mirror; she settles on exaggerating her eyebrows in high arches and then gives herself a small cherub kiss across the lips with black lipstick.  
  
As she stands up from vanity, Gillian's drowsy eyes focus on Gaga's body, suddenly wide awake.  
  
"You didn't wash the makeup off!" she exclaims, sitting up.  
  
The singer's body still has all the drawings from this afternoon's games, very visible through the frosted latex and Gaga shrugs for the second time. "I told you...I like it."  
  
Gillian feels a slight blush on her cheeks. "You're a sweetheart."  
  
Gaga's mouth curls into a happy smile and she tilts her head down so that Gillian can see her wink over the top of her sunglasses. "You're not too bad yourself, honey."


End file.
